


Two Gravestones

by LunaBruceYT



Series: FNAFswap [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, FNAFswap, Implied/Referenced Suicide, fnaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBruceYT/pseuds/LunaBruceYT
Summary: After both his wife and daughter are dead, William decides to visit the town's cemetery to grieve.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Series: FNAFswap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Two Gravestones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as well around last year or the year before. Trigger warning for mentions of a suicide of another character, so don't read this if that bothers you. Hope you enjoy if you read! ^^

Elizabeth Afton

1972 - 1982

Those words echoed throughout the man's head as he carefully reread the words engraved onto the stab of stone in front of him. His daughter was gone by his own hand and yet it was almost hard to believe. William remembered when it happened, the incident sticking out like a sore thumb in his memories. 

She shouldn't have left the building, if she had stayed, she would still be here..right? William reasoned in his mind, his face dark, turned towards the tombstone. 

He killed her because she disobeyed him, Yet…

"D-Daddy?"

"Wh-why do you have a knife?” 

That fear in her voice...he felt a twinge of guilt remembering it. No, it was his fault..right? He was the one who killed her, the fact that he was mad isn't an excu-

His thoughts were interrupted by warm liquid coming down his cheeks.

Tears. 

He was conflicted, he had been since the murder happened.

He remembered coming home that day after the party, which was cut short as Elizabeth was nowhere to be found, and waiting for his wife, Celine, to come home since she had worked late that day and would be coming home a little bit before the party was supposed to end. She had been hoping to give Elizabeth her gift before she went to bed, but she was worried that when she came back there was no Elizabeth for the gift to be given too, so he lied about what had happened to calm her down, he said he had noticed her missing and looked for her everywhere but couldn't find her. 

She was so distraught but..he didn't know what to think or feel but he tried to comfort her.

He remembered the few days afterward that followed as he was collecting his thoughts. Celine seemed more sad than usual and William tried to cheer her up but he didn't know how or what to say. 

Elizabeth's body was found the day after her death, and a couple weeks after that they attended her funeral. He tried to act like he wasn’t being eaten alive by guilt. Henry and his wife and children were there at the funeral also.

He heard a bird chirp and was brought back to the present, feeling the warmth of the morning sun on his light skin along with a slight breeze.

He thought about looking at the grave next to his daughter's and..the memory of seeing his wife's lifeless body hanging, it came back full force.

He came home from work a couple days after Elizabeth's funeral and he saw it.

His wife's lifeless body, hanging from the ceiling, was in full view after he opened their bedroom's door, as he was looking for her and calling her name, with no response. Their bedroom was rather small so she used their bed instead of a chair. 

He tried holding back tears but he couldn't. He cried in front of her body until he couldn't anymore.

He shouldn't have killed their daughter, their only daughter. 

He shouldn't have lied.

Guilt returned to his mind again, and he was brought back to the present. The gravestone next to Elizabeth's read:

Celine Afton 1967 - 1982

He noticed he was still crying and wiped the wet tears from his cheeks but more tears replaced the old ones. He looked up at the sky, it seemed to be almost time to go to work for the day. 

It seemed pretty early in the morning and it was a clear sunny day. Elizabeth would've loved it. She would've wanted to play at the park in town before he had to go to work. That seemed almost like a thing that happened every day it was sunny. He smiled faintly before sniffling and wiping his tears again, this time the lack of tears remaining.

He decided to check on the time from his car's clock, so he fixed his slightly messy short dark brown hair and began walking, hearing the sound of his shoes crunching on the slightly damp grass as he went down the small hill that the two gravestones were on. He glanced at the large tree right next to the stones, almost as if it would crush them at any moment, for only a second as he started walking as it was almost touching Elizabeth's stone, that was how close the tree's roots appeared from above the ground. 

He took his attention back to where he was going, placing his hands behind his back so they weren't in the way of his sight as he walked. He was wearing his work uniform, the same one he wore when he killed her. He shook away the memory and continued walking as he stopped midway of the small hill once the memory forced his attention.

He got to the bottom of the hill and was close to his car. Once he reached it, which didn't take long, he opened the car door, not caring if he was too late as he could just tell Henry he was grieving, which was true. It was 8:15 AM. He was fifteen minutes late. 

He went into the car and closed the car door before he put his keys in, starting the car again as he put on his seat belt and began driving to Theodore’s, being careful not to go past the speed limit on his way there.

It took a few minutes for him to get there as the cemetery was on the edge of the town. He took his keys out and opened the door and got out, closing the door behind him.

It had gotten a bit more chilier on his way over there which caused him to shiver, his Uniform getting moved by the wind. 

He sighed. Today is another day.

He walked towards the front door and opened it and walked inside, stepping on the hard black and white tile floor. 

"Will!" He heard a familiar voice say, turning to the owner of it to greet them.

The owner of the voice was Henry who wore a matching uniform to him except it was a pale blue. 

He had short fluffy dark brown hair and glasses, and seemed to have recently shaved. His dark brown eyes looking at him with a kind, welcoming smile that he always greeted him with which made him smiled a bit. "Hello, Henry." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He closed the door as he left the building, and walked towards his car and got inside. Less customers were showing up since the death of Elizabeth outside the restaurant which wasn't a good thing. Something that William took mental note of aside from that was that, though it was something almost illogical, the animatronic Theodore was acting up more often, like glitching out and repeating actions or words, with no apparent causes. Something even more strange was that it only started after Elizabeth's death, he didn't remember it happening before that.

No, it's just a coincidence. You're thinking about her again. He tried to reason with himself in his head, except that the concept of Elizabeth's death doing something to her favorite animatronic intrigued him. 

What if there was a way to bring her back. Both of them back? What if Elizabeth is still there somewhere? 

He pondered as he started his car, taking a glance at the clock. It was exactly 8 PM. It was time to go home. He glanced at the back seat before his heart ached as he remembered Elizabeth wasn't there. Instead there was a stuffed bunny where she used to sit, her favorite plushie, Theodore.

He smiled. "I'm gonna get you back, sweetheart, don't worry. I just need to find out how." He spoke aloud, still smiling before turning back to the front of the car and buckling his seat belt and began his way back home. He had some things to think about.


End file.
